


"Mary Sue"

by KUNIOSAIKI



Series: This is the bit where say "Yes I know what I'm doing!" [1]
Category: Mary Sue!!
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, ah well, i think the warning spoils the end, lil bit depresso, mary sue is self aware, probs a lot deeper than i think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUNIOSAIKI/pseuds/KUNIOSAIKI
Summary: A character who realises she’s a Mary Sue and fully breaks down.
Series: This is the bit where say "Yes I know what I'm doing!" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	"Mary Sue"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing bro, i just saw this prompt in a coleydoesthings comment section on YouTube and I just had to write it. Idk if it really counts as a fic, but it is heavily inspired by the many MANY Mary Sue readers I've had the (mis)fortune of reading. And honestly, with satirical/ironic takes on multiple tropes being quite popular lately, I thought I'd get a slice of that media pie.

* * *

* * *

  
  
  


“I- I’m a Mary Sue.”

  
  


“I’ve cheated death more times then I can fucking count.”

  
  


“I've got the tragic backstory and everything.”

  
  


“But — but f-for once this, it’s too much”

  
  


She brought herself to her knees and bundled up in a ball. Her words became muffled by her legs, as she let out one soft cry. 

  
  


“I can’t!”

  
  


She started weeping, her tights quickly became soiled with their tears of her anguish. 

  
  


Those around her stood in disbelief. Someone they’d looked up to as the pillar of hope, the one person who never let anything dampen her spirit, had broken down before their eyes. 

  
  


Not one came forward to comfort her, all preoccupied with their own inner turmoils. Too concerned with whether or not they were going to see the light of day, live to tell the tale, or simply another number on the death toll. All legitimate reasons, non the less, it still made them some of the most shallow human beings to ever disgrace the earth. 

  
  


Our dear ‘Mary Sue’ knew this well. Still concerned about the others, even when she could barely hold herself together. It was all too much, and for the first time in her life one thought flashed brightly in her mind. 

  
  


_‘How about you let yourself die._ ’

  
  


Through her quiet sobbing, she gave a half hearted chuckle, and replied. 

  
  


“Heh, why not?”

  
  


She’s given up. 

  
  


They’ve all given up. 

  
  


Such a fragile pillar of hope. 

  
  


Crumbled piece by piece. Chipped at slowly. Really slowly, before the inevitable. 

  
  


Presumably mass hysteria should have ensued, it did not. A deafening silence fell upon all of them, no verbal cues were needed as the look in each of their eyes drew the same conclusion. 

  
  


_‘We are all going to die. There is nothing we can do about it. Just wait, our time is near’_

  
  


Only moments have passed, yet it feels like an eternity. She dared to bring her head up, and sit somewhat confidently on the floor. Staring at nothing in particular, she — same as the others — reconciled with her fate. 

  
  


Appearing from the lavender mist, that all of a sudden surrounded them all, was a small pink plush rabbit. 

  
  


“Join us,” it spoke. 

  
  


“Join us, and you will be free.”

  
  


How enticing. 

  
  


With nothing else to feasibly do, she took the hand of the plush. Her tears have stopped, she was no longer sobbing, she was near. 

  
  


Walking hand in had with this strange — maybe sentient — creature, the years of inner turmoil, stress, guilt lagged behind her. Where she was going, there was no need for such trivial things. 

  
  


For the first time in ages, she felt serenity, calmness, freedom. No longer within the moral constraints to use her uncanny abilities for good only. 

  
  


“See that was good wasn’t it?” The pink thing inquired. 

  
  


“Yes it was,” she replied. 

  
  


“Not long left till you become one with us.”

  
  


She smiled at the prospect, finally to be part of a whole, not the saviour of it all. 

  
  


“So this is the sweet release of death,” she commented, with an air of melancholy. 

  
  


“Indeed it is,” said the rabbit. 

  
  


She could feel herself fading away, bit by bit. Her composition decayed into pastel blue light, blending in so beautifully with the lavender mist that continued to cascade across whatever surface they were walking on. 

  
  


In the final words she could hear, it uttered, “Welcome to our utopia.”

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> At some point in the future this may become a psychological thriller webtoon but not quite, I think it would have the pacing of a slice of life, and sort of like an oxymoron ima dash in some pretty fucked up things. It may very well be a representation of my psyche, but a great comic no less. 
> 
> I'm actually trying to make a name for myself in this digital world, how fun.


End file.
